


Scales

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mer AU, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Genji looks after his pregnant mate.





	

Genji started his day with a swift swim around the large tank, inspecting the other fish and making sure nothing had changed over the course of the night before returning to the secluded back edge of the tank where Hanzo had chosen to bunker down in at the start of his pregnancy. Hanzo’s brown eyes tracking Genji as he came near. Genji smiled, coiling his long emerald green tail around his mate, coming to rest with his head on Hanzo’s swollen belly. Genji grinned up at him until Hanzo smiled back. Genji grabbed hold of his mate’s hands, gently pulling him out of his own coil and up towards the top of the tank for their breakfast. Hanzo’s tail was slightly duller than Genji’s own, nutrients going to nourish the babies more than toward beautifying his scales.

When they broke the surface, Genji spit a stream of water toward the aquarium’s top vet, Angela. She rolled her eyes and waited for Genji to get Hanzo situated on the small platform that had been hooked to the edge of the tank once he had gotten pregnant. Reinhardt made his way over, bearing gifts in the form of fat tuna steaks. Genji took the bucket of fish from him and placed it next to Hanzo, currently being looked over by Angela carefully, and pushed a tuna steak into his hands. His mate ate much more daintily than Genji himself, who was already gulping down tuna steaks in large chunks. Angela finished her examination and left them to finish their breakfast, supplemented in Hanzo’s case with a small pile of vitamins. Genji, having had his fill of tuna, left his mate curled on the platform to do another circuit of the tank to check for threats. This time of day, the aquarium had opened to the public and was being given its daily once over by the divers checking on coral growth and plant life. Jesse, a new addition to the aquarium team, was carefully examining some plant life growing near Hanzo’s hiding place. Genji swam up next to him and wrapped him up in the coil of his tail. Jesse flailed for a moment, surprised, before flipping his middle finger up at Genji and patting the strong tail. Genji uncoiled from him just in time to catch Hanzo swimming up to him looking grumpy.

Jesse put his hand out for Hanzo who rolled his eyes and placed the palm on his belly. Jesse smiled around the driving mask and gently rubbed at Hanzo’s belly before getting back to work checking on his rocks or plants or whatever. Genji liked to make a show for the younger audiences that showed up around lunch to the aquarium, so he made his way up to the tank glass where he blew bubbles and made faces at a small class of elementary schoolers from behind Gabe who was giving one of his usual boring talks about the types of fish and hybrids housed within. Gabe rolled his eyes and signed for Genji to flare his fins if he wanted to be included in the class. Genji stuck his tongue out before noticing some of the kids pointing behind him. Hanzo, out and about for once, coming to see what nonsense his mate was up to, leaning against a nearby coral with his arms crossed over his swollen stomach and looking smug at distracting everyone. Genji smiled widely and coiled their tails together, excited to show off his gorgeous mate. Gabe even managed to look surprised before going back to talking to the kids. Genji drug Hanzo to sit on the soft sand at the tank bottom and started preening him, sharp fingertips pulling tangles from Hanzo’s hair and scratching gently across places he knew his mate’s scales itched. Hanzo leaned into the attention, watching the humans watch them.

It wasn't long before Hanzo decided he’d had enough of the attention and gently detangled their tails, pushing off the bottom of the tank to beg more fatty tuna from Reinhardt. Genji stuck his tongue out and went back to making a scene for his admirers. He spent the rest of the day showing off for the aquarium visitors and harassing Jesse and the other divers when they got too close to Hanzo’s hidey hole. He swam back up to the tank top where Hanzo had been chewing his way through his and Genji’s dinner. He had the ability to look sheepish for about 3 seconds before going back to finishing off Genji’s dinner. The green scaled hybrid pouted up at Reinhardt, who laughed and brought out more fish for Genji. Half of which he slipped to Hanzo anyway, his mate was always more hungry in the evenings.

Hanzo waited till Genji had eaten his fill before sleepily grabbing him around the shoulders, insisting to be towed back to their cove, gnawing at the meat of Genji’s shoulders the whole way. Genji deposited his mate into the soft sand among the tall plants. Unable to resist, Genji nuzzled up under his mate’s jaw, nosing around the scales on his neck, and starting to preen him again, smoothing fingertips along scale edges and pressing kisses to the darker scales along his ribs protecting his gills. Hanzo shifted into a more comfortable recline, watching Genji from the corner of his eye as he mouthed along deep blue and gold scales.

Genji loosely curled his tail up around Hanzo, giving him a place to rest against emerald scales. He placed sucking kisses down the middle of the pregnant belly of his mate, coming to rest at the puffy pale opening of his cloaca. Hanzo shifted slightly, giving Genji more space to play and gently mouthing along the fiery orange fins on Genji's tail. Genji nuzzled at the soft flesh around his mate’s opening, dragging his fingers across it. The muscles turned soft and yielding under his hands and the green scaled hybrid pressed a kiss to the opening before snuggling the tip of his tongue inside to lap at the salty insides.

Hanzo shuddered, the motion carrying from his shoulders down to the tip of his tail, setting Genji to grinning at him again. Hanzo glared from where his face was pressed into his mate’s tail and he pushed his own back towards his face. Genji wrapped his arms around blue scaled hips and set to slurping the thick fluid seeping from Hanzo’s opening. He slid one arm back to rub gently over the swell of the pregnancy and back down to hook inside of his cloaca to hold it open, allowing Genji to push his tongue further inside him. He rubbed at the silky insides of his mate, loving the sweeter flavor he had taken on since becoming gravid. He pressed in as close as he could, fingers slipping in alongside his tongue to gently stretch him. He felt Hanzo shudder and vocalize into the meat of his tail, nuzzling against the scales. Genji lifted his head, still pumping two fingers inside him, making sure Hanzo was feeling good and not unduly stressed. Brown eyes peeped at him while a deep blush took over his face. Reassured, Genji put his mouth back to work coaxing sweet and salty slick from him.

Genji’s green tinted tongue lapped over the soft lips of his mate, sliding a third finger inside him slowly. Periodically checking to make sure his mate wasn't becoming irritated or pained before diving back into mouth at him around the fingers. He saw the tell-tale shivers of golden fins and gently pressed his teeth to the edges of the opening, increasing the speed of his fingers to finger fuck Hanzo through his orgasm, sucking up the slick pouring from him. Hanzo clamped his own teeth into Genji’s tail, vocalizing high and resonating against him. Genji winced but the pleasure of the mate full with his children superseded any pain from sharp teeth.

Hanzo carefully pulled his teeth out of Genji’s flesh once the aftershocks had dissipated, guiltily kissing at the little blood that leaked out. Genji pulled back, ignoring the tip of his dick pressing against the opening of his sheath, instead shifting his face to be near Hanzo’s and coiling up their tails together protectively while nuzzling his mate to sleep.


End file.
